Console assemblies include a housing for storing articles. Some console assemblies also include a compartment having ports for connecting electronic devices. Some of the ports are operable to charge the electronic device, such as a cigarette lighter socket, or a Universal Serial Bus (USB). Some compartments may include an inductive charging pad operable to inductively charge the electronic device.
Currently, users often handle the electronic device to determine the charging state. However, it remains desirable to have a console assembly wherein the charging state of the electronic device is provided without having the user hold or pick up the electronic device.